Regina's White Knight
by JMolover13
Summary: A different take on the season finale. Emma realizes she's saved Regina twice as she unties her from the chair. And after Henry wakes up she and Henry go with Regina to the mansion. At the end of the day, she's called the 'White Knight' by Regina herself.


**AN: Prompt: ****season finale ep. emma makes notice that she's saved regina twice now (2nd time when regina was tied to chair by gold) and they have a moment. after emma breaks the curse regina stays and after all 3 go to reginas house to settle in, regina and emma have some lovin time. maybe end it with regina lovingly calling emma her white knight. whattaya think?**

As soon as the egg thing that had her parents hair inside and allegedly was going to fix all her problems was out of her hands, she knew she had made the wrong call… You know, when your kid is dying you don't always think straight.

"Mr. Gold!" She yelled from atop the elevator. "Gold!" She yelled again with no answer.

She heard Regina's grunting and muffled yelling as soon as her hand got to the floor to pull herself up. She tried to get herself up as fast as possible to get to the other woman… Henry's other mother.

"Regina!" She was out of breath but nothing was going to stop her at this point. She ripped the duct tape from her mouth.

"Ugh! He tricked you!" Regina yelled as Emma started untying her hand from the chair, "How could you give him that?"

Although worried as all get out and angry and really every other emotion she had ever felt in her life all at once, she still managed to snip back at the woman before her, "How could you let him tie you up! It doesn't even look like you struggled!" She looked around as she ripped tightly at the knot.

Regina only glared at her. She had no words.

Emma walked to the other side of the brunette… of the queen, to untie her other hand, "And may I point out that while it might be my job, you and our son seem to get yourselves in the most trouble!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Regina looked down at her quizzically.

"Well… correct me if I'm wrong, but is this not the second time I'm saving your ass?" Emma looked up.

Their eyes locked. Emma stopped untying as they both felt every emotion going through the other… the greatest being fear over Henry.

Finally, Regina coughed, "What other time are you referring?"

"Oh you know… there was this little incident of _the fire_ that took you down and impaired your walking…" Emma looked back down and started untying once more, "I had to carry you out of the damn burning building…" She huffed the rest of her breath out as she moved to the duct tape around Regina's ankles.

Regina bent forward to get her other leg, "You should have just left me…" Emma turned and looked at her with surprised, "I did this to him… If you had left me…" She shook her head and shrugged, "There would have been no way any of this would have happened…"

Emma placed a hand on her knee… She didn't even feel where it was until her thumb started stroking the charcoal fabric covering the woman's leg, "I would never have left you." She looked down at her hand on the woman's leg then pulled it away as if she had touched fire, "Where is he?" She changed the topic back to the matter at hand.

Regina closed her eyes then looked at the exit, "Gone!" The forehead vain that Emma had both been subject to and admired in an… 'I'm just intrigued with the woman you're attached to, but there is so not anything there… okay that's a lie we eye fuck all the time, but I don't know how to tell her I think I'm falling for her' kind of way, come out on prominent display as the brunette growled out, "GOLD!" She literally growled it… Emma wouldn't make that shit up.

Just as they were about to run after that stupid, manipulative cripple, their phones rang, "It's the hospital." Emma looked to Regina as she answered it.

It almost felt as if she were out of body as she and the evil queen ascended the stairs together… it felt like Dr. Whale and Mother Superior weren't really speaking as they told them they did everything they could… And it _really_ didn't feel like real like when Regina didn't take her turn to visit him first; when the 'evil' queen let her walk over to their son.

As she saw his lifeless body though… that's when it hit. That's when she knew everything had really happened. She let the tears fall as she touched the top of his head and brush his hair out of his forehead, "I love you, Henry." She whispered, finally telling the kid after far too long… and it was far too late. She kissed his forehead.

As soon as her lips pressed against his forehead she knew shit was getting real. She pulled away and looked down at him. Just as she glanced to Regina to ask her what the deuce was going on, Henry gasped for air.

He looked up at her, "I love you too." He grinned, "You saved me." His smiled turned knowing.

"You did it." Regina said in shock. She didn't tell them to, but her feet carried her over to the duo. She put one hand one Emma's bicep and one over Henry's right, which covered Emma's left, which covered his left.

It was after she looked at their hands all overlapping each other that Emma noticed everyone coming into the hospital room, "What's going on?" She more meant to asked Regina, but the kid answered for them both… Regina was still clearly processing.

"The curse…. I think you broke it…" He said as he sat up.

"That was true love's kiss." Mother Superior said as she took a few tentative steps closer. Then she looked to Regina, who, as Emma looked to her as well was still wrapping her head around it, "If I were you, Your Majesty… I'd find myself a place to hide."

Emma took her left hand from their now interlocked pile of all six hands and wrapped it around Regina stepping in front of her, "Well, she's not you and this is her son. So if you please."

"Emma… do you know who this is?" Mother Superior asked.

"Yeah." Emma nodded as she pulled from them entirely and crossed her arms, standing protectively in front of Regina and Henry.

"She's evil." Dr. Whale provided.

Emma glared at him, "No… first and foremost, she is my son's mother. So again… Please let us be while we get him fixed up." She herded the people out of the door and drew the curtains, "Jesus." She huffed then looked to Regina, "Now… There any real side affects to this?"

"Once you wake up… No… It's like any other day.." She said.

They got Henry out of the bed, took all the cords and sticky things off of him, and after Emma put her jacket on him and Regina found his shoes, they were out the door before anyone could really say anything.

They had Henry showered and in bed after Regina showed him a few tricks… it was the only thing he wanted since he saw the purple smoke, "Mom! Do something cool!" That's all he said over and over and over again… he was bouncing up and down like it was Christmas morning. Emma and Regina finally had to make a deal with him in order to get him to lie down in his bed.

After kissing Henry's head again and whispering her love for him and Henry responding in kind, Emma left Regina and him alone for a moment. She listened to the smooth voice of Regina, "Henry…" It started soft, but insistent, "No matter what you think or have thought… NO matter what anyone tells you… I do love you."

She heard Henry's response, "I know, Mom… but it wasn't right that you had everyone trapped…"

She walked down the hall, leaning over the railing to the foyer and gathered her thoughts._ I know that this woman single-handedly… okay… she didn't do it _single_-handedly, Gold's hands were involved too_—She made a face that that wording, then continued to ponder—_She cursed this whole place to not age or know anything for 28 years to get back at my mother…_Mary Margaret Blanchard_… the cutest person she'd ever met for ruining her life_…_ For taking away her love_… She bit her lip, _I wonder if I even have a chance… Is it bad that that is my only thought in this whole thing? I wonder if I have a chance with the evil queen? Maybe it's the classic rebellious, 'Don't touch anything'—'Gotta touch EVERYTHING' kind of response… 'Don't fall in love with my mortal enemy, daughter of mine.'—'Okay parents whose names are Prince Charming and Snow White… I will do… _not_ that.'_

"Penny for your thoughts." Regina spoke softly as she shut Henry's door quietly.

Emma turned around as the woman walked closer to her, "Nah, I don't think you want to get into all of this…" She gestured to her head, "It's a jungle in there."

Regina bit her lip, "I have no doubt." She swallowed slowly then cleared her throat and started descending the stairs, gesturing Emma to come with her.

"You and the kid have a good talk?" Emma asked as Regina led them to the living room… a room she had never been in before. She looked around at the state of the art… everything, then looked at the biggest, fluffiest, cushioniest, amazingest couch she had ever seen… all other couches would be this couch's bitches… She didn't state her thoughts though. Instead she plopped down gracelessly after Regina gave her an odd look.

The brunette smirked to the blonde, "We did… he told me that he loved me but I was a bad person and he didn't like it." Her chin quivered slightly, and her eyes watered a bit, "I don't want to disappoint the only person that cares for me."

"You didn't disappoint him… And he's not."

"Oh of course I have! Are you kidding! Look around! All of this is my doing! He knows that you didn't grow up in the land you were supposed to! He knows he didn't either! He knows I trapped everyone; froze them in time for what I hoped would be forever! Does that sound like something to be proud of? Oommf!"

Emma sat up during part of Regina's speech. She stared at her; her heart hurt as she started to literally feel the agony Regina had been and was continuing to put herself through. She couldn't take it, so at the first sign of breath, she pushed Regina down as she pressed their lips together.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as she pushed the other woman away, "Do you know what you just did?" She started hitting her, " Do you have any idea at all? They're already coming for my head! Imagine what they'll do to me if they see that!"

Emma grinned even though the woman continued to hit her. She grabbed Regina's arms and pinned them down, "Let me ask you something…" She said during their struggle, "This true love thing…" Regina finally stopped trying to get her hands back and relaxed into Emma's sneaky strong body, "Does it only happen once?"

"What?" Regina looked at her, eyes wide.

"True love… in this other world, this world I'm meant to be in… does it only happen once? Is it possible to find it twice? And if it only happens once, what if someone's true love already had someone else as their true love but they died… that doesn't say, 'and they lived happily ever after'… that says the same thing this world says, 'Life sucks: Deal with it.'…"

"Why are you asking me this?" Regina asked.

Emma let go of Regina's hands and turned the other woman so they were face to face once more, "Because I need to know what I'm getting myself into… I need to know if loving my parents enemy will lead to happiness or heartbreak." The blonde slowly started zoning in or Regina once more, once their noses were brushing each other, "Hmm?"

"You love your parent's enemy?"

"If I don't, then I could fall real fast…" Emma swallowed, hovering over Regina's lips, "So I'm gonna ask you one more time… Is true love happen twice to one person?"

Regina's mouth was open slightly and she breathed her answer out, "Yes."

And with that one word, their entire worlds changed… not the actual world turning into Storybrooke with magic, or going back to Fairytale World, but they connected in a way that no one had connected with them… ever… not even Daniel connected with Regina in the way Emma did through that single kiss.

And it was after that single kiss that Emma whispered against Regina's lips, "I'm not gonna let them do anything to you… or our son." And she kissed her once more before she mustered her sneaky strength once more and picked her up bridal style.

They continued placing importunate, adoring kisses on each other's lips and faces and necks all the way up the stairs, "You really are the white knight aren't you?" Regina asked as Emma laid her down and settled on top of her once more, "You're my white knight. You've saved me three times here… twice today. Once in the library, once in the hospital room… and you're going to continue saving me everyday, right?" The blonde nodded and kissed her once more, "Yeah… you're my white knight." Emma's only response was to grin and nuzzle her neck before giving her more kisses.


End file.
